Neji's Motivation
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Neji is in a hopeless situation because of his Hyuuga name. Gaara, his secret lover, thinks that Neji should stop let himself be pushed around. Neji can't bother so Gaara thinks all he needs is alittle motivation ... SUCK @ SUMMARIES BT ITS AWESUM ! PWP!


Tch.

I hung up, with more pressure than necessary to the victimized 'end call' button, raking a pale hand through ebony locks. A habit to show frustration and somehow calm me, keep my composure. Ten-Ten was getting on my last nerve. Yeah, sure being a Hyuuga meant arranged marriages to weird ass girls with fan-girl complexes, especially at the "ripe age of sixteen" but really, sometimes it's too much for any one man to bear. I sighed once again. My back pocket vibrated and with slight aggression, I took out my phone and slide the answer button across the screen, not paying any attention to the caller I.D until the silky voice danced through the speakers.

I instantly calmed down. "Hey Gaara."

"Neji, you sound pissed ... Guessin Ten-Ten called again." He said with alittle amusement.

"Brunettes are more exhausting than blondes." I half-joked. Face it, Ino was almost competition for Ten-Ten in the annoying factors of Neji Hyuuga's unfortunately 'too fortune' life.

"Redheads are much more relaxing. Come on over, I'll help you de-stress."

I smiled to myself as the underline meaning of that statement placed images in my mind. "Gimme 5 minutes."

"Hurry up Hyuuga ... " Then he hung up.

Not hesitanting for a second, I basically flew to the BMW convertible in the 5 car garage, and was on the main street of my prestine community and blazing through the town. The city blurred by but it seemed like forever before I was able to park infront of Gaara's apartment building. Ignoring the knowing glances I was getting from the other residence of the Suna neighbourhood, I hopped up the stairs to the front door of the building. In about two minutes, I was infront og the steel dorr that was entrance to Gaara's apartment.

I took out my key and opened the door. A faint beat was in the air, I couldnt quite put a name to it but I think I knew the song it belonged to. I walked past the living area and around the corner, into the passage that led to his bedroom. The beat was getting louder and as I was about to pin-point what song it was, soft tanned arms wrapped themselves aorund my muscled torso. I smirked, turning my head to look down at the sexy redhead behind me.

"Gaara ..."

"Neji, you need to dump Ten-Ten."

I frowned abit, his hands now exploring the planes of my chest and abs. "You know I can't do that."

Suddenly, I was spun around and shoved very sensually into the tan wall of the passageway, Gaara's teal eyes locked with mine, a playful smirk on those delicious pink lips. "Let me be your motivation then."

Ah, so that was the name of the song.

My hands slid up his delicate sides, just having their own taste of the Sabuku. He pushed himself flush against me and moved his short arms to the back of my neck, pulling me down the foot difference for a heated kiss. First, he just touched my lips with his, setting them afire but then he couldn't resist my taste and he deepened the kiss. We fought for dominance for a while before he submitted to me, letting my tongue milk every moan from his fragile frame.

He pulled back, a line of salvia connecting our lips for a secind before he licked his bottom lip, making the line disappear. He then entwined our fingers and led me into his room. When in there, the full effect of the song hit me. It increased my lust and made Gaara looke even more deluctable in his short summer kimono-like rube. He turned to me and pushed me unto the bed to sit.

_And when we're done, I don't want to feel my ... legs ..._

Slowly, he slid the robe's neckline lower where it stopped just above his nimples. I licked my lips involuntarily, my jeans becoming a restrained. A very frustrating restraint. He crept over to me. He put one leg on either sides of my thighs, for the moment, he was higher than me. He tilted my head back gently and kissed me with the same gentleness, slowly lowering himself on my clothed erection. I hissed, hands grabbing his waist and grinding against him.

He broke the kiss and used his warm tongue to trace the outline of my lips then led a trail down to my neck where he sucked, nipped and licked my pulse, making sure to leave a bright purple bruise, before licking from his mark to my adam's apple. I was then pushed on the bed forcefully while darkened teal eyes raped me. Soft hands removed my wife beater, a hot tongue trailed swirls in patterns all over my chest, around my nipples. Everything was driving me crazy, his teasing, his scent, _HIM _... I couldn't form a coherent thought even if i tried. All that was in the vast space called my mind was simply and utterly Gaara ...

"Nng ... Gaara ... "

He let up and drove his fingers under my waistband, my jeans somehow non-existent, and took me into his hands. My back arched painfully as he squeezed lightly bfore moving his hands and jacking my off. I muttered broken curses as he sped up then slowed down then sped up again. White spots were popping up and out of my vision from the intense pleasure of Gaara. He knew just how to make me wildm and God, did I love it.

I was slightly confused when he stopped. I put my weight up on my elbows to see what he was doing, slightly annoyed he stopped. I made contact with teal eyes before throwing my head back, a moan wrenching from my throat as Gaara's mouth did wonders. He tongue ... _his tongue ..._ swirled around my head, dipping in the slit, then down the vein then up again before deep throating me. \

"S-shit ! Oh GOD .. Ga ... Gaara ..."

_You can't stop ... Music still playing in the ... background ..._

He moaned, sending vibrations down my shaft and making my breath come in short rasps. He was effing amazing. I'd had enough. Lifting him off my erection, I pulled him up and turned him over so he was under me. I lingered over him , just staring at how sexy he looked with my pre-cum staining his lips. I ducked in for a kiss, tasting my own essence while lining up my length with his delicious hole. I hesitated, I hadn't prepared him and I didn't want to hurt my love. Gaara smirked before \wrapping his legs around my waist and pushing my all the way in. He screamed my name, sending a jolt from my ear to more southern regions. The little tempter had prepared himself already.

I smirked. "Alittle anxious aren't we ... hmm ..."

He licked his lips and I felt myself grow. "Make me scream."

"With pleasure."

And with that, I set up a merciless pace that no other person could ever match, milked him of all the delicous sounds that little sin of a mouth could sing. He clung to me, nails digging in my back. I pulled out half way and flipped him around, then plunged deeper and deeper in him than anyone would ever dare to go.

"Tight .. Gaara, you're just eating me up .. "

"N-neji ! Mmm ... nng ... Ne...NEJI !"

I thrusted harder, went faster, drove him to the point of insanity then I angeled myself and hit his prostate dead on with more force than the previous thrust every time. He screamed and sang in his beautiful voice, urging me to go faster, to satisfy him, to drive him to the point of no return in his building esctacy.

_You're almost there ... you can do it, I believe in you ... _

Heat pooled into my stomach, and I could almost taste my completion. I raced toward it, going faster and harder. I snaked my hand around to Gaara's neglected member, pumping in time with my thrusts.

"N-NEJI !"

Gaara shouted, voice temporarily higher than the booming music in the background, as he spilled his essence into my hand. The sound of my name in the melody known as Gaara's voice drove me to the edge and I came, hard, in Gaara, thrusting it out and screaming his name. I placed butterfly kisses on his back all the way up to his shoulder before sinking my teeth in the area. Gaara moaned as I licked the blood I drew and kissed myy brand.

I turned him over again, not wanting to pull out of his amazing heat and laid with him. I was careful to crush him and just held him there with me while he purred in satisfaction. His hands busied themselves, one hand stroking my long hair, the other making lazy designs on my back. I rested my head beside his, cheek against cheek as I evened out my breathing.

He turned his head so he could whisper into my ear. "Neji ~!"

I raised an elegant eyebrow at his giggling tone. "What did you do ... "

He smiled and point to his ear. Curious, I looked and deadpanned when I recognized the small earpiece I'd bought for him on his birthday. I looked back at him and couldn't help the small smile on my face.

"Ten-Ten is on the other line ..."

"And Hiashi and Hinata and any other idiot who needs to leave you alone .. though I can't complain about your frustrations ..." He licked his lips, playfully.

I was pretty sure I had a shit grin on my face right now. Yeah, maybe I should be angry that he made me come out infront of everyone without me knowing but I was just happy they got the message and I got screwed.

"You're a little devil."

"I'm YOUR little devil."

Yeah, sure being a Hyuuga meant arranged marriages to weird ass girls with fan-girl complexes, especially at the "ripe age of sixteen" and really, sometimes it's too much for any one man to bear. That's why it always good to have a Sabuku on your side.

"Round 2 !"

Yep, VERY good ...

_Amma be your motivation , . . . _


End file.
